


Spanking小片段

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brother/Sister Incest, Chinese Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Uchiha Itachi, SasuIta - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Spanking, submissive Itachi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 鼬姐佐弟，OOC，Spanking





	

**Author's Note:**

> 续写太太的SP短篇：  
> http://bismarkv.lofter.com/post/1d1bc313_e3ba11c

刚被浇熄的火花此刻又再度燃起，佐助突然起了坏心眼，一把将姐姐扯离自己，上下打量着她凌乱的黑发，赤裸的身体，以及双腿间微微弯曲的湿润的毛发。

感到下身突如其来的空虚感，鼬茫然无措地站在弟弟身前，黑眼睛泛着水光，一眨一眨。

“趴上来。”佐助轻拍了下大腿。

“什么？”

“趴到我腿上来，屁股翘高。”

直白又羞耻的话语，像是摁下了她身上的某个开关，令她全身战栗——不，权力与羞耻感本身就是肉欲的共犯。直到今日她才意识到，原来一直以来，自己是如此地渴望颠覆以往的姐弟模式，渴望臣服于小自己五岁的弟弟。

她欣然听命，走到他的身侧，趴了下去。小腹贴在佐助的大腿上，白皙的光腿顺势垂下，脚尖点在地板上，被打得粉红的臀部高高翘起，暴露在佐助眼前，而他腿间的某处又正好抵在她的小腹上，又热又硬，只羞得她面红耳赤。她丰腴的胸部像水滴一样垂落，随着上半身缓缓靠在柔软的床单上。她将头埋进臂弯里，闭上眼睛，假装自己身在别处。

“啪。”

粉红的臀峰上又挨了一掌，打得她的臀肉微微晃动。她将脸死死贴在床单上，只盼柔软的布料能吸收她所发出的所有呼声。

忽然，她只觉头皮一紧，佐助拽着她的头发，将她的头微微拉起，梦呓般的轻吟自她红润的双唇奔逸而出。

“想叫就叫出来，姐姐……”佐助另一只手也不消停，迅速地又落下两巴掌，“憋坏了可不好……”又是两下，结结实实地打在最敏感的臀腿交接处。

“呜！”鼬双肩轻颤，连咬住嘴唇的力气也没有了，彻底沦陷在欢愉之中。

佐助张开五指，指甲轻轻地从她的大腿根部一路向上，细细刮擦过被掌掴得红肿发烫的肌肤。

一阵异样的麻痒沿着脊柱一路向上爬，直至鼬的脑海，激得她浑身发软，偏偏头发还被弟弟揪住，动弹不得。

一直以来，都是处于她保护之下的弟弟，如今正完全掌控着她的身体。她也心甘情愿地交出控制权，全身心地信任他。

佐助的手指滑至她的后腰，缓缓抽离。紧接着，又是狂风骤雨般的责打，一下接一下，毫不留情地落在姐姐柔软的臀肉上，清脆响亮的击打声回荡在空旷的房间里，她屁股上的颜色愈来愈深。

鼬红唇微启，随着阵阵击打，发出天籁般的高亢呻吟。与此同时，她轻轻扭动腰臀，希望能稍微缓解火辣辣的疼痛，她的小腹随着扭动不断地擦过弟弟硬得发疼的下体。

佐助感到黏稠滑腻的液体，正肆意地在他腿上流淌。

“腿分开。”他停下责打，低声命令道。他不住地喘气，声音浸染在情欲里，粗糙而沙哑。

鼬依言，乖乖地张开双腿，分开绯红的臀瓣，将私处毫无保留地呈现在弟弟眼前。

佐助松开了她的头发，她如释重负，脱力地把头靠在手臂上，低声啜泣。他怜惜地轻抚过她的头发、后颈，和后背，另一只手的指尖轻轻滑过被蹂躏过的臀部，那滚烫的肌肤让他胯间的火苗烧得更旺了。这样的抚摸似乎很让她满意，她眯起眼睛，发出醉酒般的轻哼。

姐姐满意的模样让佐助如痴如醉，他手指下滑，轻抚她湿润的大腿内侧，再一路往上，探入那待人开采的隐秘之处。

佐助伸出两根手指，在她的唇瓣上轻轻按压，滑腻的液体沾满了他的指腹。他慢慢向上游走，摁上她的阴蒂，绕着它打圈，接着用两指夹住，不断摩擦，节奏由慢到快。

源源不断的快感席卷了全身，她不自觉地收拢了大腿，紧绷的肌肉夹住了他的手。

“啪。”

“啊！”

“腿，分开。”佐助咬着牙，挤出一声破碎的命令——天知道，他为她忍耐得多辛苦，他多想立刻把她摁倒在床，狠狠操弄。

鼬放松身体，再次张开双腿，任由弟弟彻底掌控自己。佐助加快攻势，接踵而至的欢愉直冲她的脑中，将她推向顶峰。她发出连自己都没听过的呼声，双手乱抓，只把床单抓得皱成一团。

佐助轻轻拉起姐姐的身子，分开腿，让她站在他两腿之间。她还沉浸在高潮的余温里，双颊泛着明艳的红晕，脸上布满了泪痕，像极了被朝露打湿的玫瑰。这副模样不断地提醒着佐助，他自己的欲望还未得到满足。

他抬手，将她的一丝乱发捋至耳后，问道：“姐姐，我们还有的是时间，不是吗？”

她没有回话，只是笑着伸出双臂，绕过他的后颈，身体前倾，在他干燥的唇上落下一吻。


End file.
